


Family Comes First

by Fabulous_Fan_Fables



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Family, Gen, Immortality, Mentions of kidnapping and violence, Non-Traditional Vampire Mechanics, Prose Poem, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Fan_Fables/pseuds/Fabulous_Fan_Fables
Summary: Void reminisces on the duty he has taken on of protecting those he loves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Family Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soft for papa void tbh. This was written a while ago, but I like it

In the past, Void had been weak. He was weak when his brother was stolen away, and he was weak when he was captured as well in an attempt to save him. 

He was weak in those days in that cold room, and he was weak at every bite to his neck and wrists. His brother managed to escape, and he remained in that decrepit cell, shivering and hollow. 

When he was freed, he vowed that he’d never let anyone he loved go through such torture. So when he had his first child, he took care of them and made sure they were safe from anyone that would hurt them. 

As the years came and went, his family grew. He had plenty of children and plenty of lovers. His lovers knew of his inherent immortality, and weren’t crossed when he found new love and wives among the humans around them. 

He made sure to keep track of every child and grandchild, writing down their names and stories in a journal. He never wanted to lose track, and lose a loved one to the violent world they lived in. 

But he hasn’t paid close enough attention, and a granddaughter was captured and kept as a bloodbag for several weeks. When he found out about her kidnapping, he poured all his resources into rescuing her, apologizing for the pain she endured. 

He knew it wasn’t his job to ensure the safety of every grandchild and in law, but he was strong, way stronger than any of them. They were tainted humans, and he was a pure vampire. It would have been irresponsible to leave them to get captured and killed. 

So Void worked with a friend to build a city they could live in, a sheltered one where no one would be left behind. The city was fortified and safe, and the only vampires allowed were Void’s closest friends. 

Even when his children were turned and could protect their offspring on their own, Void still felt responsible. He talked to them, and they assured him his job as a father was done, and they could care for their own families just fine. 

Void decided to keep his family at a distance, letting them thrive in their city and visiting every once in a while. He didn’t want to be overbearing, but he didn’t want to ditch them completely. He made sure every new addition was written down, so he wouldn’t forget who he had to protect. He wouldn’t fail his family. 

Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> I,,, hmhmgg soft


End file.
